Gwowing Twees
by Geekquality
Summary: LOLChanny819's AU contest. Sonny and Chad decide to grow some trees.


**Hello! This is for one of my best friend on here's contest, _LOLChanny819_! It's for her AU contest! Go enter! Go to her profile, find the contest story, and enter. But it ends the 15th, so HURRY! :D**

**KC, I hope you enjoy this! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (This contest is KC's :P)**

* * *

><p><span>Gwowing Twees<span>

One-Shot

LOLChanny819's Contest

Sonny Monroe sits in the colorful chair in her kindergarten classroom. Chad Dylan Cooper sits next to her in another colorful seat. They have been friends forever… well, technically when their mothers met at the mothering council when they were both two years old. Even as two year olds, they hit it off immediately. They pretty much spend every waking moment together. Yup, now at five year olds, those 3 years have been _awesome_.

So in the table of two, every chair in the classroom not being the same color, Sonny and Chad sit, listening to their teacher drone on and on.

The whole class was unlucky. Their kindergarten teacher recently taught for high school, but switched to teaching kindergarten. Who in their right minds would make a previous high school teacher a kindergarten teacher?

Chad elbows Sonny. "Do you have any idea what she's saying?" he says in his cute little kid voice.

Sonny quickly glances at the complex drawing of a seed on the board, which causes her eyes to wide. She looks back at Chad and shakes her head, causing her brunette ringlets to swing back and forth.

Chad smiles. "Good, at least I'm not the only one…"

Sonny just laughs. She loves comedy; it's _the_ _best _thing invented. And she's known as the class clown in her class already. She smiles and gets an evil glint in her eyes.

Chad immediately finds this in her eyes and smirks. "What are you planning?"

She just smirks. "Oh, you'll see," she says in her cute little kid voice.

She quickly clears her throat before raising her hand. "Uh, Ms. Mackenzie?"

The teacher, Ms. Mackenzie, turns around to look at Sonny. "Yes, Ms. Monroe?"

"I has a question…"

"First off, it's 'I _have_ a question.' Now, what is your question?"

Sonny rolls her eyes. "So, what you're dwawing is…?"

"A diagram of a seed,"

"Mhmm… so you realize we're in kindergarten, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"We don't get squat! You wealize you're speaking gibberish, wight?"

Ms. Mackenzie looks at the complex diagram of a seed on the board and then looks back at the group of 5-year-olds. "Ok, I guess you're right… I'll just teach you the basics and then we can grow our own plants and trees."

The class erupted in cheers. Sonny smirked over in Chad's direction, and he smiled back. "You're good…"

She just giggles and flips her hair overdramatically. "I know,"

The class of kindergarteners is standing in front of their desks. On their desks are pots of dirt and packets of seeds.

"Okay, now you make a small hole in the dirt…" Ms. Mackenzie says, demonstrating with hers. The children all messily dig the hole. "Now you place a seed into the hole and cover it up with dirt," she says and demonstrates. The children all follow, still making a mess.

"This is boring…" Sonny groans to Chad.

"I know…" Chad replies, sighing.

"Why are we just planting flowers? Why can't we plant… I dunno… other stuff?"

"Cuz we're in school, silly," Chad flashes her a toothy grin, with one of his front teeth missing. Sonny just groans in response.

"Okay, now water it like so…" Ms. Mackenzie pours water onto the pot. All the kids follow and almost all the kids get a bunch of water and dirt on the table.

"Ugh!" a blonde girl in the class groans overdramatically. "This is making my hands all dirty! What if it gets on my clothes? I just bought these!"

"Tawni, honey, I think you'll be fine," Ms. Mackenzie says. Tawni huffs, yet again overdramatically.

Ms. Mackenzie sighs in exasperation. "This is going to take a while to clean up…"

"Chad," Sonny whines while swinging on the big lawn swing in her backyard.

"Yeah?" Chad looks up at her, also swinging on her chair.

"I wanna gwow a twee," she says determinedly.

"And how will we do that?" Chad asks, bewildered.

"We, uh, dig a hole… then we put stuff in it… and then… we, uh, oh yeah! We water it!" Sonny smiles toothily, with one tooth missing from the bottom. She's very happy that she remembered what she learned in school today.

"Oh, well, alwight!" Chad happily agrees.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Sonny says excitedly and grabs his hand as she runs to her shed. She grabs her sand box and two shovels, and then back to a spot on the grass.

"Okay, now let's dig a hole!" Sonny says and the two dig a few holes each. "Now… what do we plant?"

"Oh, didn't she say to plant seeds? Apples have seeds! We can plant an apple!" Chad tells her excitedly.

She smiles brightly. "Yeah, we have some in the kitchen, hold on!" she says and runs into her house and then comes back with an apple and a water bottle. "I got us water, too."

"Okay!" Chad exclaims and puts the apple in the hole, and then he covers it up with dirt. Sonny kindly hands him the water and he pours about half of it on their plant. "Now you'll have your own apple twee!"

"Yay!" she says and hugs him.

"Hmm, what else should we plant?" Chad asks after they pull away.

"Um…" Sonny says and puts her hands in her pocket, thinking. A huge smile takes over her face as she takes her hand out and holds a piece of Wisconsin gum. "This is my favoritest gum of all time! If we plant it, then we'll have a whole twee full of it!"

"Gweat thinking, Sonny!" Chad points out with a smile.

Sonny smiles and nods her head. She drops the gum into the hole, covers it with dirt, and then dumps the rest of the water on it.

"When do you think the twees will grow?" Sonny asks Chad, looking over at Chad.

"I dunno..." Chad answers honestly.

Sonny puts on her thinking face before lightly smiling and kissing Chad on the cheek.

Chad immediately blushes and puts a hand to where she kissed him. "What was that for..?"

She just smiles. "I dunno! Wanna go gwow more twees?"

"Okay!" They both smile at each other and go to plant more trees with other objects that will never grow into actually trees.


End file.
